


To Be Warmed By The Fire.

by Mosswillow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fall Vibes, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow
Summary: Ah yes, enemies to lovers. What can I say, I love it.---It's physically painful for Rey, as an Omega, to lie. Especially to an Alpha like Ben. As outspoken and independent as she is, she doesn’t actually like breaking rules. It’s why she leaves without telling anyone. It’s much easier for her to disobey when no one is physically telling her no. Her usual strategy is to just say nothing. That way, she can easily convince herself later that she never agreed to whatever rule she wants to break. This is different though, he wants her to say to his face that she won’t go. She has every intention of going to the party and nothing Ben says or does will change that. She knows, however, that he won’t leave until she gives in. In this instance, lying is the only option she feels like she has.“I won’t go.” She says reluctantly.Ben sighs and lets go of the doorframe, stepping back.“You, Alpha,” She says his designation like an insult. “...are an asshole, you know that?”“I know.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

-eleven- 

“Rey, I know you don’t want to do it. I don’t want to either, but this is for your country.” 

Rey slouches in her seat, crossing her arms dramatically. She pulls at the seat belt digging into her neck and stares out the car window. Trees and fields pass by as they grow closer and closer to their destination. Rey was betrothed months earlier to Ben Solo, Prince of The Republic. As an Omega and princess, Rey has had many neighboring kingdoms try to secure her for their heirs, including the republic. Rey's father always refused. He told Rey that that wasn’t what he or her mother wanted for her. Her parents married out of love, her mother was a housekeeper and her father a prince. They wanted Rey to have the same choice they did. She has no choice now though. Rey’s father was forced to look outward for support after a hurricane hit their kingdom hard. In the end a deal was made with The Republic. It will slowly be merged into one, Republic of Jakku. The weight of her kingdom's future rests on Rey and so she’ll do it. She’ll marry him for her country and for her father, but she won’t pretend she’s happy about it.

She knows little about Ben Solo. She’s seen a picture and knows that he’s only a few months older than her, he has dark brown hair and eyes, big ears, and he’s an Alpha. His designation doesn’t mean much now as a child but she knows that one day it will mean everything, at least that’s what everyone tells her. 

They ride down a short driveway and through a gate before parking in front of a large castle. It’s bigger than Rey’s home and she feels slightly intimidated by it. They step out of the car and are met by King Han and Queen Leia both giving big, majestic smiles. Rey wants to hide behind her father but she knows that she can’t act shy or timid. That’s what people expect from an Omega and she refuses to be that person. She hears what they say about her. That her father doesn’t punish her enough or that he lets her read too much. The comments that hurt the most are about her mother. Maybe if she had an Omega mother instead of a Beta she would know her place. maybe if her mother had survived Rey would be more submissive. 

“Obi! Good to see you friend. It’s been too long. And this must be little Rey, you look like your mother!” 

Rey gives Han a look so full of loathing that he takes a step back.

“She acts like her mother too.” Han laughs

Leia crouches down a bit to look Rey in the eyes. “Ben is out back, who don’t you go say hi.” 

Rey, happy to get away from the adults, walks around the back and sees Ben throwing rocks at a line of cans, placed haphazardly on top of a wall. She watches him miss several times before She picks up a rock and throws it, hitting the can straight on and knocking it over. She’s always been a good shot, having had many lessons in Archery, riflery, and tennis. Ben looks at her, clearly embarrassed. 

“I thought a prince would have a little better aim” She teases.

The boy gives her a look of pure hatred

“You’re Rey, right?” he asks.

“I am.” 

Ben walks over to her, nearly tripping over his awkwardly long legs. 

“I guess my parents lied. They said you were going to be pretty.” 

Rey scoffs. 

“At least my ears are an appropriate size for my body.“ She says before turning and running back to her father.

Ben runs after her but she’s fast and makes it to the adults before him.

Han catches Ben as he’s running past. “Woah, what’s the hurry?” 

“Just a little race. Ben is quite slow… and a pretty bad aim.” Rey smiles. 

Ben loses his temper, goaded by Rey, like an eleven year old tends to be. 

“That’s not true! I didn’t know we were racing or I would have won!” 

“Ben, stop that.” Leia tsks. 

Rey’s father grabs her arm, pulling her close so that he can whisper in her ear.

“Don’t provoke him Rey, please.” 

\---

Rey stands next to her father as he, king Han, and queen Leia sign papers. The first heat after her twenty first birthday, Ben will claim her as his and their kingdoms will be united as one, operating under two kings until Ben ascends the throne. Until then the republic will provide aid to Jakku. 

She’s handed a piece of Ben’s clothing and he’s handed one of hers. They each smell the clothes and rub them where their undeveloped glands are. Ben and Rey don’t feel any different, the ceremony being largely symbolic. However, as they grow up and continue to scent each other's things, they guarantee compatibility between them. They will repeat the same exchanging of clothing at the end of each visit until they mate. Rey looks up at her father, who smiles at her. 

“Say goodbye to Ben.” 

“Bye,” Rey says. Her tone is flat.

Ben refuses to look at Rey, turning and storming out of the room.

Han looks to Obi and Rey apologetically. “They’re young and have plenty of time. I remember not liking the idea of an arranged marriage at his age too.”

The ride back to Rey’s castle is more enjoyable than the ride there. She’s glad that she has a whole year until she has to see Ben again.

\---

Twelve

Rey carefully places a bucket of watered down paint on the top of the door. She’s planned this for a whole year, thinking of ways to get back at Ben and now is the perfect chance. She read the prank in a book and tested it multiple times on dummies before getting the correct amount of paint to water and the perfect bucket to use. The hardest part of the plan was finding a way to make sure Ben is the one to walk through the door. She invited him to a game of checkers and ran ahead of him. She doesn’t have long to put everything together and works fast. Ben walks through the door moments after everything is set up. The paint goes flying, drenching him from head to toe. He yells and falls over while Rey laughs hysterically. 

“Rey I’m going to Kill you!” 

Ben stands and runs at Rey, pinning her to the ground. He takes a big glob of paint and rubs it into her hair and face. 

“Ben Solo!” Leia calls out.

Ben gets off of Rey and they quickly stand. Han and Obi run in a few seconds later and all three parents take in the mess.

“What on earth happened here?” Obi says.

“It was Rey's fault!” Ben cries. 

“I believe you that she started it but you were on top of her when I walked in here. That’s not how we treat other people, especially not your future mate. I want you two to clean up this mess right away. You know where the bucket and mop is.” Leia says. 

“But Mom!” 

“You heard her.” Han says, shaking his head. 

The two clean the mess up together. Rey can’t help but smile every time she sees Ben's paint covered body. It was worth it. 

“I’m getting you back Rey. You had better watch out.”

Rey walks by, wringing her wet sponge over Ben's head and giggling as he squirms away. 

“I’m not scared of you Ben Solo.” 

“You should be.” 

Ben cups a hand full of water and splashes it on Rey. By the time everything is cleaned up they’re both completely drenched.

\--- 

Thirteen 

“Do we really have to stay there a whole week?” 

“It’s good for you, think of it like a vacation.” 

Rey pleads with her father the entire ride to the Solo-Organa Castle but in the end finds herself sitting in a guest room by herself. The room is nice but it doesn’t feel like home. The idea is to slowly get Rey used to her new home. She feels like a fish in a plastic bag, being acclimated to the tank before being released. She would prefer to just be thrown in at twenty one. 

She decides to explore and heads out of her room, running around and hiding behind curtains and furniture as people pass. She reaches a large library and starts looking at books. Their library has a large selection of fiction and she picks out several to read over the week. Anything that will keep her emotionally away from her current situation is a plus. She hears the door to the library open and hides. She’s not doing anything wrong but also doesn’t want to have to talk to anyone more than necessary. 

“Be nice to her at least.” 

“Why should I?” 

“You’re getting married Ben. You two will have to learn to get along at some point.”

“Why do I have to marry her though?”

“What don’t you like about Rey?”

“She looks like a squirrel.”

Han laughs. “Once you two present everything will be different, you’ll see.” 

Rey waits until Ben and Han leave the library to come out. She wipes a tear from her cheek and straightens her dress before leaving. 

\--- 

The last night of her week at the Solo castle Rey pulls her cover back to find a multitude of dead bugs. She screams and her dad opens the adjoining door between their rooms and runs in, looking at the assortment of bugs.

“What is this?” 

“Just a prank.” 

“Do you want me to talk to Han and Leia?” Obi’s voice goes down an octave. 

“No please don’t,” Rey doesn’t want to look weak. 

She wonders how long it took Ben to collect all of the bugs. She doesn’t think she is quite crazy enough to spend weeks collecting dead bugs. She replaces the sheets and blankets and thinks about her next move against Ben. She has a whole year to plan it. Rey is exceptional at planning a good prank. The idea almost makes her excited to come back. 

\--- 

Fourteen

Rey waits until the last day of her stay to act again. Hopefully, by the time Ben discovers what she’s done she’ll be long gone. She’s able to get a spare key to Ben's room from the butler, Artoo, and sneaks into his room. She goes into the closet and pulls out a large bottle of glitter. She gets to work pouring it all over his clothing. It’s the type that’s super hard to get off. She even uses glitter glue on a few shirts, drawing hearts and butterflies. He’ll be finding glitter everywhere for months. She goes to his bathroom and mixes it with his shampoo and body wash, giggling to herself at the thought of him taking a shower just to find more glitter on himself.

A piece of paper catches her eye on Ben's night stand. She walks over and turns the paper over. It’s a picture of her. She stares at it for several minutes wondering why it’s on his night stand. She places it back down and runs out of the room, locking the door on her way out. 

She meets everyone in the living room, ready to get the morning over with so that she can go home. She hands Ben an old jacket and he hands her a tee shirt. They rub them on their necks and give each other an awkward hug. 

“It’s nice to see you two getting along better.” Leia says. 

\---

Fifteen

Rey and her father have been at the Solo-Organa Castle for mere minutes. Han pushes Ben towards Rey expectantly. He looks up at Leia then at Rey and Obi. 

“I’m supposed to tell you that I won’t be doing any more pranks.” 

“Neither of you will be.” Leia says. 

“What is this about Rey?” Obi says.

“I may have covered all his stuff in glitter before we left last year,” Rey says

“He was finding glitter for months and was made fun of at school.”

“Mom stop!” Ben’s ears turn red.

“Reyna Kenobi! Apologize now.” 

“I’m sorry Ben.” She can’t help but smile a bit. Any trouble she gets into is worth it. She still laughs every time she thinks about the glitter.

Ben holds his hand out. 

“Truce?” 

“Yeah truce.” 

“There are still some ripe apples that need to be picked, why don’t you two do that together?” Leia urges.

Ben reluctantly escorts Rey to the garden where apple trees are blooming. It’s early October and the trees are all changing. Rey likes this time of year. She watches the wind pick up some leaves, blowing them across the garden. They seem to dance together, flowing around each other but never touching. 

Ben is picking from one tree and Rey from another. Her step ladder won’t let her get the apple she wants so she swings up into the tree and balances on the branch.

“Rey!” 

“There’s a perfect apple right here.” Rey reaches out, losing her footing and falling to the ground. She hears the crunch before the pain settles in. Ben runs to the house getting help. 

Rey finds herself in a small hospital room getting a cast. She hears Ben, Leia, and Han arguing outside of the room. 

“You should have been watching after her!” Han says.

“I told her not to but she did anyway!”

“Omega’s need to be watched closely Ben, they’re impulsive and forgetful. It’s your job to do that.” 

“This is so much work. I don’t want it.” 

“You are very lucky to have an Omega Ben, you’ll see after you present. It’s worth it trust me.”

Rey hates being talked about like that. Like she’s an object or a pet. The idea that anyone views her as a thing to have infuriates her.

Obi enters the room and sits next to Rey. He looks at her with concern before enveloping her in a big hug. It’s a suffocating one, the type where you can’t fully inhale. While Obi is undeniably an Alpha, he’s also gentle and subdued. Rey has only seen him lose his temper a few times in his life. Rey's mother passing away made him extremely protective over Rey. His biggest fear is losing her like he lost her mother.

“Rey.” The anger radiates off of him.

“I know and I’m sorry.” 

Obi keeps hugging her tight. Rey doesn’t move until he loosens his grip. 

Rey has everyone sign her cast and it’s not until the drive home that she notices Ben has written Fart in place of his name. She rolls her eyes and colors over it. 

“Very clever.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Nothing.”

\--- 

Sixteen

Rey opens her window and looks down. She can do this, she can climb down. She heard of a movie theater in town that’s old timey and wonderful. There’s a halloween movie that she knows nobody would ever let her see. She’s never snuck out before and just wants a taste of what normal lives feel like. Rey’s home is in a castle by the sea. She’s far from the closest town and generally able to wander about how she pleases. The Solo-Organa castle is in the middle of an old and beautiful city. It’s actually possible here to go to the city without anyone noticing. It’s been made clear to Rey that she isn’t allowed to go into town, or really anywhere, by herself. After the apple picking thing they barely let her outside. That isn’t going to stop her. She climbs down the window and tiptoes through the garden. She makes her way through the city and to the theater. She feels free and happy. She gets her ticket and some popcorn and pretends she’s a Beta girl like her mother. She wonders what her mother was like was like at sixteen. 

After the movie she walks back home, stopping along the way to look at various sights. The city is beautiful at night. She’s walking through the castle's dark garden when she hears Ben’s voice.

“What are you doing.” 

Rey screams, still a little antsy from the movie. 

“Ben, oh my god you scared me.” 

“You were sneaking out.” 

Ben examines Rey’s clothes.

“And if I was?” 

She steps around Ben and walks towards the front door, Ben walking behind her.

“It’s like midnight Ben, what are you even doing out here?”

“I’m allowed to be out right now Rey, you’re not.” 

He’s obviously gloating and Rey is not into it. She gives a huff and heads to her room. 

When she wakes up the next day and heads to the kitchen she’s met by a not so subtly angry group of Alphas. And Ben, who’s making a face like he’s concerned. 

“Rey, what were you thinking?” Obi pulls Rey into a hug. 

“I just saw a movie, It’s not really a big deal.”

“You can’t be going anywhere on your own Rey. The Republic is peaceful and generally safe but there’s always risk for Omegas, even before presenting.” Leia says

“Ben was out too.” 

“Ben doesn’t have the same rules you have.” 

“We’re just trying to keep you safe Rey,” Han chimes in.

“Safety is overrated.” 

That was the wrong thing to say to a group of Alphas. She knew it would hit a nerve but said it anyway. 

“I think maybe you should go to your room.”

“Way ahead of you.” Rey turns and walks away from the group.


	2. The Club

Seventeen 

Rey moves around the castle expertly, knowing all the best places to hide. Her main goal is to stay away from Ben. She doesn’t want anything to do with him. The gaul of him to tattle on her the last time she was here. He’s so proper, always following rules, so responsible. It only makes her look worse next to him. She makes it to the back door, ready to escape for the afternoon when Artoo catches her. He has the uncanny ability to find her when nobody else can.

“Princess, you’ve been requested for tea this afternoon with the queen.” 

Rey sighs and closes the door, heading upstairs to change before meeting with Leia.

“Come sit, let's chat.” 

“What about?” 

“Well, you’re starting to get older and as a lady I felt it necessary to talk with you about what is to come, especially with you not having a mother.” 

Rey turns red. She absolutely does not want to have a sex talk with her future mother in law. 

“That really isn’t necessary, I know everything I need to.” 

“You understand everything about the knot and mating bite and, there are some things he’ll probably say during sex...”

“I know all of it. Thank you leia,” Rey says quickly.

“Ok, if you’re sure I won’t push it. You’re welcome to come to me if you have any questions.”

Rey takes a large gulp of her tea, trying to shorten the time she has to spend with Leia.

“I do need to talk to you about one other thing though.” 

Rey sets her teacup down and braces for whatever Leia is about to say. 

“I know all of this is hard on you. I won’t pretend to completely understand what you’re going through, But I don’t feel like you’re taking any of this seriously.”

“I am taking it seriously.”

“You avoid all of us, especially Ben. You run off and have little respect for the rules.” 

“You paid for an Omega and you’re getting one ok? I’m just doing my best to live before I’m twenty one, that’s all.”

“Rey, you seem to think that we’re the bad guys, like if you weren’t betrothed you would have more freedom. You’re an Omega honey, your path has been predetermined. The way we treat you is the same way you would be treated anywhere else. I’d even say that we give you more room than other Alphas would. Your father could have asked other kingdoms for help but he asked us.”

\---

Eighteen

Rey opens the window and climbs out without hesitation. She doesn’t even care anymore. Time is running out and before she knows it she’ll be twenty one and bonded to Ben. Leia told her one year ago that she should be grateful for how well she’s treated, that other Alphas wouldn’t be as lenient as them. Rey has thought about it for a full year and decided that Leia is wrong. She doesn’t have to be grateful to them. The deal her father made was fair even without Rey. She understands the benefit of an heir produced from Ben and herself but they got the better deal. The Solo’s get to expand their Kingdom and get an Omega on top of it. Her father paid a heavy cost to make sure every citizen is cared for. She’s not going to pretend to be happy about her situation. 

Telling Rey that she should just roll over because it could be worse is like telling someone, after you rob them, that they should be ok with being robbed because at least they weren’t also punched in the face. She’s grateful that she isn’t somewhere worse but she isn’t happy about where she is.

She just wants to enjoy her life a little. She has a bucket list of things she wants to do before she’s mated so that's what she’s going to do. The worst thing that can happen is pissing off some Alphas and Rey is totally fine doing that. 

She walks out to the pond, kneeling down to touch the water. The very first time Rey visited she saw it and imagined jumping in. That fantasy grew into skinny dipping. She looks around before undressing and putting a toe in the water. It’s freezing. She closes her eyes and jumps in, shivering in the water. She swims around. It’s not as exciting as she thought it would be, it’s mostly just cold and she’s pretty sure she just felt something bump against her foot. She’s glad she’s doing it anyway. 

She starts getting too cold and decides to leave. She goes to the edge of the pond and sees that her clothes have blown into the water and are soaked. Her options are to run naked to her room or to put on wet clothes. She opts for the wet clothes and runs through the yard, slowly opening the front door and sneaking in. Of course Ben is right there. He always shows up when she’s doing something she shouldn’t be. 

“Rey, what?” 

Rey smiles and tries to run past him but he quickly reaches out and grabs her arm.

“It’s late and you’re wet and freezing Rey, what were you doing?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Rey wiggles out of Ben's grasp and makes it back to her room where she changes, getting in the warmest clothes she has. She wakes up the next morning with a fever and several upset Alphas beside her bed.

“Ben said you were soaking wet in the middle of the night?”

“I felt like swimming.” 

“Rey.” Leia says her name in an exasperated way, like she can’t handle the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Rey pulls the covers over her head. Maybe if she can’t see them they don’t exist.

The bad thing about getting sick is that she’s confined to her room like a prisoner. The good thing about getting sick is that since she’s stuck in her room, she isn’t forced to interact with anyone else. It’s the quickest her week with the Solo’s has ever felt.

\---

nineteen

Rey is nineteen and just finished her first heat, feeling vulnerable and self concious. 

“Rey, come on you have to go.” 

“I don’t want to see him. He’ll make fun of me.” 

“He always makes fun of you and you make fun of him. It’s your whole thing.” 

Rey rides in the car in silence. She gets out and walks into the castle. She can smell Ben everywhere. It’s overpowering and all consuming. She wants to find him, needs to find him. She’s never smelled him like this, it’s always been a boyish smell. This isn’t a boy, it's an Alpha and he smells good. She takes a step back, her eyes wide as he steps around the corner. They both stand still. It’s been a year since she last saw him and he’s grown a massive amount. They were always close in size but he now towers above her. She notices the way that all of his boyish features fit him now. He looks handsome. Her Omega wants Rey to beg him to knot her and Rey shakes her head. 

Ben’s nose flares and he walks towards her. He reaches out and gently strokes her scent gland, making her whine. Her eyes widen, she wasn’t expecting how good he’d look or smell. Or how much her biology is telling her to beg him to take her, to bite and knot and make her his. It scares her and she bats his hand away. He puts his hands on her hips instead and starts pushing her back until she’s against the wall.   
He leans in for a kiss and she drops down and moves away. 

“Why are you moving away Rey?” 

“Why are you trying to kiss me Ben?” 

“You’re my Omega.” Ben states matter of factly.

“So now that I’m presented everything from before magically disappears?” 

“Ugh, Rey seriously. I thought after you presented you’d get more compliant.” 

It’s like she’s been stabbed in the heart. She hates how much she cares about his affection. Any annoyance or anger he feels has her wanting to comfort him. Alpha is upset, Alpha is angry. Help him, hug him, love him. She pushes away her instinct because she knows logically that he doesn’t want her. He wants an Omega to knot and that’s it. She knows that one day she’ll be forced to be that for him, but today isn’t that day.

“And I’m disappointed to find out you’ve gotten even more of an asshole since presenting.”

Rey turns on her heels and runs out of the building, finding one of her hiding spots outside. She hears Ben running around looking for her, calling her name. 

“Rey please stop hiding.” 

She wants badly to come out but she doesn’t respond. She tells herself over and over that it’s only the pheromones. He just wants sex.

\---

Rey didn’t expect how hard life would be after presenting. She eats dinner at a table full of Alphas, trying to ignore the foul scent coming off of Ben. 

Her father is the type of Alpha who’s strong but soft. He’s like a rock, unwavering in his temperament and strength. He’s always a comforting presence in any room he walks into. The Solo’s are different, each one’s personality is all encompassing. While her father’s presence in a room doesn’t command the room, the Solo’s dominate it. When they speak Rey straightens without thinking. The smell of all of them in the same room gives her a headache. She read that it gets easier to handle the smells and she hopes that’s true.

Rey leaves a week later, clutching onto Ben's shirt. She won’t admit that the smell gives her comfort. Won’t admit that maybe she wants him just a little.

\--- 

Twenty 

Rey picks a flower, placing it in her hair. She looks around before pushing up over the stone wall. She has a few hours before someone comes looking. She makes her way into town, stopping by windows to look at the things inside. 

“What’s a pretty little Omega doing here all alone?” a large Alpha comes up next to her. 

Rey ignores the Alpha, turning and walking away. 

“Hey darlin’ I’m talking to you.” The Alpha grabs her arm, pushing her against the wall. 

“Get off of me. This will be your only warning.” Rey says, standing tall. The Alpa laughs and moves her hair away from her face, his hand brushing against her neck.

“Gimme a little kiss darlin.” The Alpha says. 

Rey knees him while simultaneously twisting his arm back. She gets out from under him and runs full speed away, outrunning him easily. It’s the one truly good thing about being an Omega, She’s fast. 

She returns to the castle and opens the front door, running straight into Ben. 

“Oh, sorry I…” 

Ben grabs her arm hard and leans into her, smelling her neck. 

“You were with another Alpha.” 

“I...”

“This is just like you Rey.” 

Rey’s eyes well. She holds it in, using her anger to prevent from losing it.

“Are you sure you’re even an Omega?”

“Maybe you’re just not enough Alpha for me.” Rey says. 

Ben lets her go and steps back. 

“Wash that smell off now.” 

“I think I’ll keep it.” 

Ben stalks towards her. 

“Now Omega.” 

He Grabs one of her arms and leans into her neck, smelling her scent and growling. With his other hand he pulls the back of her shirt down. His lips meet her mating gland and he licks and sucks at it, biting the skin beside her gland. A shiver runs through Rey at the feeling. His scent infuses into her own and she feels dizzy. Ben suddenly lets go of her and backs up, eyes wide. 

“I didn’t…” 

She turns and runs to her room, locking the door after entering. She takes a shower, scrubbing her skin raw. It doesn’t matter how much she scrubs, his scent won’t come off of her. They don’t talk to each other the rest of Rey’s stay. On the ride home her father turns to her expectantly.

“Rey, your smell.” 

“I know and I don’t want to talk about it.” 

\---

Twenty one 

One week. Rey has to stay at her future home for one week then she can go back until her heat is due. She smells Ben's scent go sour as she walks towards him. The two of them in the same room can almost be unbearable at times. 

“Ben is going out this evening, why don’t you take Rey with you?” 

“No.” 

“Ben,” Leia chastises.

“It’s fine, there’s somewhere I want to visit by myself.” 

One of the last items on Rey’s bucket list is to visit a club and dance her heart out. Her friends always talk about it and she’s always wanted to go. This week is her last chance before she’s mated. She knows how the Alphas will react to her wanting to go and she braces herself for their reactions.

“You can’t be going out by yourself.” Leia say

“I’ll be fine. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.” 

“You’re not going out by yourself,” Ben says.

Rey sets her fork down making a loud clanking sound.

“So I can’t go with you and I can’t go by myself?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ben, that’s really not fair to Rey.” Leia says.

“I don’t want her where we’re going, It’s too dangerous for Omegas.” 

“It’s fine.” Rey puts her plate away and goes back to her room.

When evening comes she retires to her room and dresses for going out, leaving without telling anyone. She arrives at the club and gets a drink. It’s amazing, just like her friends described. People laughing and dancing. The lights flash and bodies bump up against her. She pushes her way onto the dance floor and starts moving with the music. a figure grinds up against her. She pushes him away and he comes back at her.

“I recognize you Darlin.” 

She’s about to tell him to fuck off when a hand grabs her arm and pulls her away. Ben gets between Rey and the Alpha, punching him in the jaw before turning back to Rey, grabbing her roughly and pulling her out of the club.

“What are you doing here Rey?” His voice is low and angry.

“I told you I was going out.” 

“And I said no.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do Ben.” 

“Yes I can, I’m your Alpha. You’re lucky I was here to save you.” 

“I would have taken care of it myself if you hadn’t gotten in the way. Also, you’re not my Alpha yet, and you’re mistaken if you think I’ll do anything you say even after we mate.” 

Rey shoves Ben out of the way, walking back into the club. 

“Rey? Hi I’m Rose! Ben said you weren't coming.” Rose holds her hand out and Rey grasps it.

Ben stalks behind Rey, hands in his pockets. 

“Well here I am.” Rey grabs a drink and looks Ben in the eye as she chugs it. Ben walks over to her, putting his head near her ear so only she can hear him. 

“I’m taking you home.”

Rey shrugs out of his hold and makes her way to the dance floor. Her feet feel like lead, walking away from her Alpha.

“I’ll go home when I’m ready.” She yells back at him.

She goes to the dance floor again, letting loose and moving to the music. Something about the sounds, smells, and people mixed with the feeling of the alcohol makes her feel alive. She hopes that one day she’ll get the chance to come back. Every once in awhile she meets Ben's eyes, staring at her from across the room. She meets many new people, chatting and dancing for several hours before deciding to leave. 

A car pulls up beside her as she walks back to the castle. The door opens and Ben gets out of the car, eye’s blaising. 

“Get in the car.” 

Rey wants to get in the car. She certainly doesn't want to walk home right now. She knows that trying to say no to an Alpha when they get all weird and protective is a bad idea. But she can’t give in to him. 

“I’ll walk.” 

Ben is already reaching out for her, pulling her into the car before she finishes the word walk. 

“Geeze Ben, why are you being so ridiculous.” 

“Why am I being ridiculous? Rey your actions reflect on me. You can’t be out there dancing like that, dressed how you are. Not to mention the danger you put yourself in and how you disregarded your rules.” 

Rey looks down at her outfit, a golden dress that’s a little tighter and shorter than she would normally wear but nowhere near the most revealing outfit she saw at the club. 

“Ah yes, a girl wearing a dress at a club and dancing. Scandalous. However will you repair your reputation Ben?” 

“Omega Rey, an Omega at a club alone. It looked like I couldn’t take care of you. I had to watch you all night because every Alpha there was looking at you.”

“I’m not going to stop living my life because of some Alphas looking at me.”

Ben is triggered. He goes off on a long lecture. Rey looks out the window. She learned long ago not to fight with Alphas when they get all domineering. Just ignore them and the posturing and then do whatever you want.

The next morning Rey wakes up and heads to the kitchen to grab some water. Ben is sitting with his parents talking in low tones. They all look at her and she instinctively takes a small step back.

“Oh Rey, good come sit.” 

She sits and sips her water while they stare at her. 

“What?” 

“Ben told us about last night.” 

“And?”

“We think maybe you should stay here until your heat starts instead of going home” 

Rey looks at her dad with pleading eyes.

“No, I have a few months left of freedom!” 

“See, that’s the concern. We thought by now you two would be more excited to be mated When Leia and I were...” 

“Dad no, I don’t need to hear that story.”

“I gave you too much freedom Rey, your mom always told me to be strict on you but I never could handle your little face when you didn’t get what you want. Last night was a whole other level and I can’t keep ignoring it and hope you’ll get better.” 

Rey looks at Ben.

“Why?” 

“Trust me, This isn’t what I thought would happen when I told them about last night.” 

“And what did you think would happen?”

Ben bites his cheek.

“Dear, this is the best for both of you.” Leia reaches out for Rey's hand.

Rey glares at all of them before leaving. Four Alphas against an Omega isn’t fair. She knows she won't win the argument. She returns to her room and lies on her bed. A few minutes later her father enters the room, sitting beside her.

“Rey, it’s time.” He starts tearing up. 

“I had a few months left.” Rey says quietly.

“I know and I’m going to miss you so much. Leia and Han think being here before you mate is the best move and I agree.” 

“Please dad, call it off!” 

Obi gives Rey a sad look and embraces her in a warm hug. 

“I’m sorry, I know that I can’t back out. I’m just going to miss you and I’m scared,” Rey says.

“Everything will be fine, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake while uploading the last chapter and didn't put that there will be multiple. I hope that most of ya'll weren't too confused. 
> 
> This is actually chapter one part two. It was so long I decided to split it into two chapters. There wasn't really a great place to end it so I just kinda split it in half.
> 
> There's a lot of undecided stuff in this story currently so I'm all ears for any suggestions. I'm also on Tumblr too if you want to say hi over there.


	3. Coffee

Rey watches her father drive away without her. She sits on the steps of her new home watching the driveway long after the car disappears. She’s convinced herself that none of it is real until she leaves her spot on the step. Once she stands and walks inside everything will be different. The sky turns pink and orange and still she sits, looking out at the setting sun. 

“Rey honey, you have to come in at some point,” Leia's voice is soft.

“I know.” 

“Maybe we could have some ice cream or play a game?” 

Rey turns and looks at Leia. 

“I know you mean well, but you need to stop patronizing me. I’m not acting out or throwing a fit. I’m sitting here and dealing with my emotions and when I’m done I’ll come in. Just leave me alone ok? ” 

Leia straightens, pursing her lips. She gives a small nod and walks back inside. Rey continues to sit in the same spot until the night air makes her shiver. She feels a warm blanket drape over her and she’s suddenly enveloped in Ben’s scent. She looks up to see him standing behind her where Leia stood earlier. 

“Is this the comforter from your bed?” She pulls it to her nose and breathes in. 

“Yes.” 

She stands and tries to hand it back to him but he takes a step back, stuffing his hands in his pocket. 

“I was about to go in, I don’t need it.” 

“Keep it, please.”

He walks away and Rey is left standing on the front steps. She balls it up and carries it to her room, throwing it haphazardly on a chair. She undresses and steps in the shower, washing the day away. She stands under the water for a long time, trying desperately to warm her body but no matter how hard she tries, she can’t stop shaking. 

After her shower, she lies in her bed, turning over and trying to get comfortable. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t fall asleep. She finally sits up and looks around the room seeing Ben's blanket sitting on the chair. She sighs, walks to the chair and picks it up, bringing it back to the bed. She wraps herself in the blanket and lets the Alpha scent soothe her. She finally feels warm. The shaking stops and her eyes close. She finally drifts into a deep sleep.

Rey finally leaves her room around lunch the next day. She opens her door to find Artoo standing with his hand up about to knock. 

“Ah, princess. I’ve been asked to remind you to eat.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. Alphas always have a weird thing about food. If she’s honest with herself it makes sense. Every Omega she knows, including herself, have major issues remembering to eat. She’s had a stomach ache all morning that she’s been ignoring and It’s only when Artoo mentions food that she realizes she’s really hungry.

“Thanks Artoo.” 

Rey heads to the kitchen, relieved to find it empty. She checks the fridge and finds some sandwiches waiting to be eaten. She pulls one out and tries to tiptoe stealthily towards her room. She rounds the corner running into a wall of muscle and dropping her plate. 

“Oh sorry.” 

Rey reaches down and picks up the dropped food, taking it back to the kitchen. She hesitates before throwing it away, not wanting to waste it but also not wanting to eat it after it’s been on the floor. She rinses the plate, leaving it in the sink and turns to leave, running into Ben once again.

“Where are you going?” 

“Back to my room.” 

“What about your food?” 

Rey’s mind was on autopilot. She came down to eat and she got food. Her body was going through the motions as though she had actually eaten it. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot that’s what I was doing.” Rey laughs and grabs an apple from a bowl on the counter, holding it up to Ben before trying to leave. 

“Rey.” 

“What?” 

Ben stares at Rey for several seconds, looking back and forth between her and the apple. He puts his hands on the kitchen counter and bites his lip. 

“Nothing.” 

Rey gives him a confused look before vanishing through the doorway, taking a bite from her apple on the way back to her room. 

\--- 

Two weeks into living with the Solo’s go by in slow motion. Rey spends most of her time hiding in her room, coming out only to eat, to find new books, or to get exercise in the garden. Everyone seems to leave her alone for the most part, which she’s thankful for. They make sure she’s eating and Artoo usually checks in on her once a day but they don’t force anything. 

Rey Dresses in something warm. The fall air is starting to get colder and colder by the day and she can’t help but think about what she would be doing if she was at home. The beach is lovely during the fall. She loves feeling the icey waves roll over her toes and the salt spray of the ocean on her face. She already misses living by the sea. She’s used to falling asleep with the sound of waves in the background. Living in a city is a big change for her and not one she’s confident she likes. 

She has a meeting with Ben's friend, Rose. She didn’t tell anyone she was going into town, she never does. It’s better to ask forgiveness than permission with Alphas. They tend to overthink things when it comes to Omegas. Their biology tells them to protect so they treat any and every slightly dangerous situation like she’ll die. All the Alphas, including her father, wouldn’t let her near any trees for years after she broke her foot at fifteen. 

She follows the familiar path she takes through the garden and walks to town, enjoying the crunch of the leaves as she strolls through the streets. The wind blows a few leaves in the air and she watches them blow across the road. She enters the agreed upon coffee shop and orders a large cup of coffee, sitting down at a small table near the window. 

“Rey!” Rose's voice is loud and multiple heads turn to look at the commotion.

“Rose!” 

The two girls hug and sit down to talk. 

“So, how long have you known Ben?” Rey asks.

“We’ve been friends since elementary school. Has he not told you about me?” Rose looks offended.

“We don’t really talk very often if I’m being honest.” 

Rey realizes she doesn’t know Ben very well at all. She’s spent so long trying to keep her independence, knowing that it will one day be taken from her. She’s never considered actually getting to know him or anyone in the Solo family. It wouldn’t change anything in regards to her future life as Ben’s Omega so she’s never felt compelled to talk to them more than necessary.

“Aren’t you two, you know. Cause Ben was never allowed to date or anything. He said it was because he was betrothed to you. I mean the whole Jakku thing is pretty big.”

Rey knows exactly what it’s like to watch all of your friends date and hook up. Giving advice and watching all the drama while never getting to participate. The commonality between her and Ben’s upbringing makes her feel almost empathetic to him.

“Oh yeah we’ll mate in the next few months.” 

Rey swirls her coffee in the cup.

“so, what does Ben say about me when I’m not around?” She asks.

“that guy is head over heels. Every time someone brings you up he gets all red and embarrassed. It’s really cute.” 

Rey had just taken a sip and almost spits it out.

“I’m sorry what? We’re talking about the same Ben Solo right?” 

“Yeah? I mean you’re the same way. I saw you in the club, you were totally flirting with him.” 

“I was not!” 

“You tell yourself that.”

There’s a jingle as the door to the coffee shop opens. Rose glances behind Rey, watching the new customer enter.

“Oh, don’t look now. Ben just walked in.” 

Rey’s face turns white. 

“Um, I may not have told anyone I was getting coffee with you today and I’m not really supposed to leave without telling someone first. I’m just going to sneak out the back.”

Rey slowly stands to leave but is stopped by a strong, deep voice coming from behind her.

“Rey.” 

“Oh, hey Ben, didn’t know you were here.” 

“Seriously? I literally heard everything you just said to Rose.” 

Ben places his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing them down until she sits.

“You think I’m going to tell my parents?” 

“You always do.” 

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t get yourself into crazy situations.” 

“Crazy situations? Like picking apples or catching a cold?” 

“Like falling out of a tree or making yourself sick from swimming in the pond in thirty degree weather.” 

“Hey guys, still here.” rose raises her hand

“Sorry Rose.” Ben mumbles.

The three sit in awkward silence until Ben finally stands and goes to the counter to order.

“Oh, so there’s a bonfire happening in two weeks. You’ve never been here during it but it’s super fun. During the day there’s a festival. It’s more of a family thing with booths and stuff but at night there’s a big party. You should totally come.” 

“I’m in,” Rey smiles wide at Rose.

Ben walks back over with coffee and two plates with muffins. He places one in front of Rey.

“In?” 

“The bonfire after the fall fest.” Rose answers.

“Oh, yeah no, you’re out for sure.” 

“What’s this?” Rey points at the muffin sitting in front of her.

“A muffin.” 

Rey looks at the muffin, then Ben, then Rose. 

“I’ll be there,” She says.

“No you won’t.” Ben pushes the muffin towards Rey. She stares at it for a second. 

“I already had breakfast.” Rey points at her cup of coffee. “And I’m going Ben.” 

Ben nudges the plate again and Rey gives a sigh before picking up the muffin and taking a bite. 

“No Rey.” Ben sits back and crosses his arms stubbornly. 

“Come on Ben, why are you like this?” 

“Yeah Ben, what’s wrong with her coming.” Rose chimes in.

“Rey is an Omega Rose. You’re used to your Beta and Alpha friends but stuff is just different for her. It’s not fair but it’s necessary.”

“I’ll be there.” Rey says. 

“We’ll talk about it later.”

Ben nudges at her plate again and she takes another bite of her muffin.

“You’re infuriating.” Rey says, narrowing her eyes at him.

“You are too.” Ben crosses his arms and stares right back at her.

“You two are really fascinating to watch interact.”

“What do you mean.” Rey and Ben look to Rose.

She just smiles and shakes her head. 

“I have to head out but I’ll see you at the party Rey?” 

“I'll be there.” Rey calls out as Rose walks away. 

Rey can feel Ben's eyes on her but she refuses to look at him.

“How did you know I was here?” 

“I didn’t.” 

Rey shakes her head in disbelief and finally looks up to meet his eyes. 

“Every time Ben! seriously, how do you know?” 

“I’m not good at catching you, you’re really bad at sneaking out. This is the most popular coffee shop in the Republic and it’s also the closest to the castle. I’m sure you’ve seen me holding coffee cups from this place.” 

He Has a point. Rey looks at the logo on her cup. She’s seen Ben hold to go cups from here tons of times. She thinks he might even have a tshirt with their logo. 

Ben and Rey walk home together. As soon as they’re inside Leia pounces on them. 

“Oh, Rey. There you are thank god. I thought you ran off again.” 

Rey and Ben share a look. 

“Nope, she was just with me.” 

Leia nods contentedly and saunters off. 

Rey turns to Ben. “Thanks for not telling her.” 

“No problem.” 

Rey notices that she’s standing incredibly close to ben. She could run her hand over his chest if she just reaches out a little. She takes a step back and centers her mind.

“So this party.” 

“It’s wild. Lot’s of drinking and drugs. There's a big fire and young people gather around it.” 

“That sounds like fun.” 

“It always gets out of control. Every girl I know has a story of being, at the very least, harassed if not worse. You’re more at risk than the Beta girls.” 

“I’ll stay in a group. You can come too if you’re so worried and I’ll even let you scent me to help keep away other Alphas.” 

“No Rey, it’s not worth the risk. Trust me on this please, I see the chaos that is causes every year. It’s always something we have to deal with after the festival. My dad tried to ban it one year but that just caused an even worse party in the woods with less oversight.” 

Rey groans and makes her way past Ben.

“Rey, tell me you aren’t going to go.” 

Rey shakes her head and walks faster.

“Rey!” 

He starts following her and her body goes into flight mode, running to her room and locking it.

“Rey! Don’t you fucking dare lock me out,” he bangs on the door.

Rey unlocks the door without thinking. She opens it slowly, her breath catching as she inhales. Ben’s scent swirls around her, making her sick. Alpha is angry. Confort Alpha, help Alpha. She looks at Ben. His arms are on either side of the door. He’s obviously holding himself back, trying to keep himself from entering her room, from doing what his biology wants him to do to a fleeing Omega. 

“Rey, tell me you’re not going to go. I need to hear it.” 

It's physically painful for Rey, as an Omega, to lie. Especially to an Alpha like Ben. As outspoken and independent as she is, she doesn’t actually like breaking rules. It’s why she leaves without telling anyone. It’s much easier for her to disobey when no one is physically telling her no. Her usual strategy is to just say nothing. That way, she can easily convince herself later that she never agreed to whatever rule she wants to break. This is different though, he wants her to say to his face that she won’t go. She has every intention of going to the party and nothing Ben says or does will change that. She knows, however, that he won’t leave until she gives in. In this instance, lying is the only option she feels like she has.

“I won’t go.” She says reluctantly.

Ben sighs and lets go of the doorframe, stepping back. 

“You, Alpha,” She says his designation like an insult. “...are an asshole, you know that?” 

“I know.” 

\--- 

Rey and Ben can barely stand to be in the same room together for the next two weeks. The disagreement weighs heavily between them.

Soon though, the day of the fall festival arrives. Rey goes out during the day with Han, Leia, and Ben. They walk through the streets, looking at vendors. It’s the first time Rey has been out with them and she can’t help but notice how much respect everyone has for the Solo’s. Han and Leia seem to know everyone’s names. They ask people how their kids are doing and about hobbies and jobs. They seem to be less like royalty and more like friends to the people. She watches children run up to Ben and him swing them around. It’s a side of him she hasn’t seen. So domestic and humble.

“Rey!” Rey spins around and sees Rose. She’s standing with a few others and they all walk over together. 

“This is Finn and Armitage.” 

“Ooh, you’re her.” Finn sticks his hand out and Rey shakes it. 

“Um, yes I am.” She feels a warmth behind her back and knows without looking that it’s Ben.

“So you’re glitter girl. That prank was Iconic.” 

Rey smirks and nods yes. 

Ben's friends are nice and energetic, not at all like the Ben she knows, so serious all the time. The way he smiles and jokes when he’s around them shocks her. They joke around for a while with Ben’s friends before He takes her hand and pulls her towards a vendor. 

“This pie is the best part of fall fest.”

She takes a bite and gives an embarrassing moan. Rainbows might be an actual ingredient she decides. It's so good. Ben smiles at her, watching her devour the pie. This is the first time Rey has felt at ease with Ben. It’s easy, eating pie with him, smiling and laughing. She feels a twinge of guilt, knowing that she lied to him about tonight. She considers for a moment heading his warnings and staying home. She can’t do that though, can’t give in and be his Omega, not yet at least. She still has more time and wants to use it to experience as much as she can. She stiffens and takes a step away from Ben, frowning. 

“What’s wrong.” 

“Nothing.” 

“It’s something Rey. You were just happy and now you’re upset.”

She shakes her head, not willing to tell him what’s on her mind. She feels like as soon as she lets him in she’s saying that her own wants and needs don’t matter anymore. She smells his scent start to sour and she wants desperately to reach out to him but she stops herself. She repeats in her head that she’s strong and independent. He doesn’t actually like her. He just wants something to knot and carry his pups. She’ll do it for her kingdom but she refuses to be happy about it.

They arrive home close to sunset and Rey says goodnight to the three Alphas.

“You’re going to bed early,” Leia looks at her, concern evident on her face.

“I know, it was a long day.” 

Rey focuses on not letting her scent show she’s lying. She walks quickly to her room and takes a shower. She puts pajamas on and waits. There’s a knock on her door, which she expected, of course someone would check to make sure she’s actually going to bed. She answers the door, giving a fake yawn.

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” Ben shifts on his feet.

“You were making sure I’m actually going to sleep and we both know it.”

“Yes.” 

“Goodnight Ben.” 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated some of the tags and will probably add a few more after I edit the next chapter. Please read them if you have triggers. 
> 
> I hope ya'll like this chapter.


	4. The fire

Rey shuts the door in Ben's face. She runs around getting ready, dressing in a loose dress, leggings, and boots and opens her window. She hates climbing out from her second story room. It’s fairly difficult and she doesn’t have the best track record with climbing things. She does it though. She looks around before sneaking through the garden and out the yard. The night is cold and she regrets not dressing a little warmer. It’s too late to turn back now so she decides to just be cold. She follows the sounds of laughter and music. The closer she gets to the party the more excited she gets. She starts to see a glowing jack-o-lanterns, lighting the path and spider webs covering the trees. It gives a spooky ambiance to her walk and she enjoys the tiny burst of adrenaline. When she finally finds the bonfire She stands close, warming up a bit next to it before looking for her friends.

“Rey!” 

Rose gives Rey a big hug. 

“How did you convince Ben? Where is he?” 

Rose looks around and Rey gives an awkward smile.

“Oh no, Rey.” 

“It’ll be fine.” 

“I hope so, I’ve seen him argue with people but never straight up Alpha someone like he did at the coffee shop to you.” 

Rey bites her lip and looks away, anxious about when Ben inevitably finds out she left.

“Let’s just not worry about it. What’s done is done, let’s just have fun.” Rose says.

They grab beers and sit together on a log facing the fire. 

“Rosie!” 

“Oh, hey Poe.” 

Rey immediately recognizes the Alpha scent Poe gives off. He’s handsome, with brown hair and a kind smile. 

“I’m Poe.” 

“Uh, Rey.” 

“Rey? Ben’s Rey?” 

“I mean not technically yet but yes.” 

“Oh hey, where’s Benny at?” 

Rose and Rey exchange a look.

“He couldn’t make it.” Rose explains. 

A look of surprise flashes over Poes face.

“Wow, and he let you come here alone? Sorry, I mean I’m sure you’re capable but Ben’s always been the cautious type and this party… I mean I would never let... Rey, you look cold, here take my Jacket.” 

Poe shrugs his jacket off and offers it to Rey. 

“Oh, no really that’s ok.” 

Rey doesn’t want to be covered in Poe’s scent. It’s not like it’s horrible but it’s not her Alpha. It just feels wrong. 

“Nonsense, Take the jacket. I’m not coming onto you or anything. It’s just biology I guess. Cold Omega you know?”

Poe lays the jacket on Rey and she gives in. The jacket is warm and she’s cold. She’ll just have to wash Poe’s scent off of her before going to bed. She puts her drink down and pulls the sleeves on over her arms. 

“Thanks, let me know if you get cold though. I can give it back.” 

Poe is already up and talking to someone else and Rey enjoys the sights and sounds of everything. She thinks about her old city and the festivals she would attend every year. She misses her friends and her dad. It’s time though for her to move on and she knows it. Over the past few years her friends have slowly become more and more distant. Some getting married, some going to schools far away for higher education. Some are getting jobs away from her home city. She looks at the fire and enjoys the feeling of being a part of something with people who seem to like her. 

Rey smells him before she sees him. It smells like something is burning, like the bonfire has spread and is now burning down a nearby building. She turns her head and sees Ben's eyes which look ablaise, reflecting the light from the fire. 

“Oh, Hey Ben.” She tries to smile. 

“I’m just going to go over there.” Rose says, standing and giving Rey’s hand a small squeeze. 

Ben walks behind Rey and pulls her jacket off, tossing it in the fire. He shrugs his own jacket off and puts it around Rey.

“Hey! Ben what the fuck?” Poe shouts. 

“I’ll get you a new one Poe.” Ben calls out. 

Poe mumbles unintelligibly before turning back to his friends. Rey sits quietly beside Ben, refusing to look his way.

“You said you weren’t going to come.” 

“I know.” 

“You’re like a child sometimes Rey, I always have to take care of you. It’s always been like this since we were kids.” 

“You’ve never had to take care of me Ben, You do that all on your own. I've never asked you to look after me, in fact I keep asking you to back off.” 

Ben runs his hand through his hair and stares at the fire. The party is picking up as people drink more. Rey sees what Ben meant about the party being wild. She watches as a guy in a mask runs past her, completely naked and yelling something she doesn’t quite catch. She sees another guy passed out ten feet away from drinking. It’s loud and the vibe starts shifting into something almost scary. The more people get out of control the more their friends start pulling them in. It’s a cycle making everyone spin into chaos. 

“I was staying with Rose and not leaving this area. I’m not reckless Ben, I just want to experience life. You know what it’s like growing up alongside but separate from others. Sometimes it’s just nice to feel a part of something outside of my duties.” 

“That life doesn’t exist for us Rey. Even if you weren’t a princess you’re still an Omega. You can’t just do whatever you want.”

“Why do you even care?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m just a hole to knot. Something to trade around like a prized animal.”

Rey feels tired. She must have done too much today. Her head starts bobbing a bit. 

“How much have you had to drink?” 

“Like half a beer.” 

Ben's lap looks good. She leans over him, head resting in his lap. He smells scared but she can’t bring herself to care one way or another about it. 

“Rey look at me.” Ben uses an Alpha command. He’s never done that before.

She looks up. Her head feels like it's underwater but he’s so big and warm. She hears some talking but her head is spinning too much to focus.

“Is she ok?” 

“Where did she get the beer? Do you know?” 

“I opened and gave it to her. She did put it down for a minute earlier when she was putting Poe's jacket on.” 

\--- 

Rey wakes up in bed. She has some fuzzy memories of fire and feeling warm and then nothing. She sits up and looks around her room. Light is streaming through the window and she sees Ben sleeping on a chair. He looks awkward, sleeping in the little chair and she feels a twang of guilt that he’s there. She finds a bottle of water next to her bed and drinks from it. Ben wakes up and they make eye contact for a minute before she speaks. 

“What happened.” 

Ben stretches and stands, walking over to the bed and sitting beside her. 

“You were drugged.” 

Rey can’t breathe. It feels as if all the air is pulled from the room. 

“Oh.” 

Rey isn’t sure how to react. She sits next to Ben and stares at her hands. Before now everything was a hypothetical. She knew the risks and why there were rules for her but she didn’t actually think anything would happen. She’s strong, fast, and smart. Her self defence lessons have gotten her out of any problems she’s had before. This is the first time she’s actually been scared. It shakes her to her core, making her reevaluate everything she’s ever thought. How could she not have noticed being drugged? 

“I didn’t want you to wake up alone.” 

“Are you going to tell Han and Leia?” 

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I don’t.” 

Ben swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands. Rey’s chest tightens as she watches him walk towards the door. 

“Ben?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you maybe stay for a while?” 

“Of course.” 

Ben comes back to the bed and sits with Rey. She rests her head in his lap and he rubs small circles on her back. Here in his arms she feels safe. She inhales his scent and relaxes into him, letting all of her emotions evaporate. 

\--- 

Rey sits in the garden with a blanket wrapped around her body. She holds a cup of coffee in her hands and watches the trees sway. It’s been a few days since the bonfire and she hasn’t seen or talked to Ben since. Once he left her room he disappeared. She feels hurt that he would leave her like that but at the same time she can’t be mad. She doesn’t feel worthy of him. 

“Rey.” 

Rey jumps and looks back to see Ben standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. 

“Uh, how are you feeling?” 

“Good.” 

“Do you mind if I sit?” 

“Please.” Rey shifts over and Ben sits. 

“I, uh we should probably talk about the other night.” 

“Probably.” 

“You’re not just someone to knot Rey, you never have been. All I’ve ever wanted is to be your friend. I’m so sorry that that’s what you thought. I know that in the past I’ve treated you like I didn’t want you but it was a lie.” 

Ben gently pushes Rey’s head so that it rests on his shoulder then rests his against here. 

“My dad once talked to me about being an Alpha without an Omega. He said he loves my mom but that it’s hard on both of them. Him and my mom lost several pregnancies before having me. It’s brought on so much grief for them. They have had a lot of hurdles they’ve had to overcome. He's always wished that he could be with a perfect mate who was made for him and him for them. When I saw you for the first time after we presented It clicked. I understood what he meant by the perfect mate. Everything about you screamed that you were for me and I was for you. When you pushed away from me my heart broke. It wasn’t just biology and I didn’t want to just knot you. I wanted to and still want to make you mine, to keep you safe and happy. To have pups and raise them together.” 

All these years she’s thought of him as the enemy, someone who didn’t actually care about her. She willfully ignored every single good thing about him, thinking only of how she felt. She thinks back to the very first time she pranked him. His face had lit up when she asked him to play checkers with her and she had poured paint on him. Every single time he had shown her any kindness she responded with nastiness. She’s said even worse things about him than what she’s overheard him say about her. She’s more to blame than he is and she knows it. She realizes that it never really was Ben at all she was mad at. The Solo’s were an easy target for her grief. It was easy to blame them for everything wrong with her life, so that’s what she did.

“You’re right. I’ve been horrible to you and your family. I’m so sorry Ben. I don’t know if I can ever make it up to you but I’ll try.” 

She takes a deep breath, feeling a lump in her throat. Her head feels light. Ben puts his arm around her and she leans in to him. For the first time in her life she decides to open up. She’s never even admitted these things to herself but with Ben here she feels like she can.

“It was never you Ben and I’m so sorry that you got all my anger. I want you too, I alway have deep down.” 

“What do you mean? Who are you angry at?” 

“First my mother died and I felt so abandoned. Then the hurricane happened, it was devastating. I lost classmates during it and saw homes destroyed. I was still grieving those things and my dad...” Rey stops, holding back her emotions. 

“what?” 

“He sold me Ben. I understand why he did it and everything but I was eleven. I still wasn’t over my mom and sat me down and told me that I was being married away and had no choice in the matter. It felt like he was picking other people over me but I couldn’t feel upset about it cause I’m a princess and it’s my duty. I lost my mom and I couldn’t lose my dad too. I couldn’t feel anger at him for the situation because I needed him. I needed his love and I needed to love him. So I blamed you and your parents. I hated you so much and did everything I could to make it known. It was such a selfish and crappy thing to do but I did it anyway. I told myself that I wanted freedom and independence but really I just wanted everyone to feel pain like I was. The only weapon I had against you was myself. I’m just so sorry Ben, I really am.” 

“Hey, it’s ok.” 

“It’s really not.” 

Rey wiggles away from Ben and stands up, walking away from him.

“Rey, don't leave.” 

Rey stops, conflicted. She can’t run away from him anymore, can’t ignore when he calls after her. She slowly turns back to him

“Stop running, Rey.” 

She walks slowly back to Ben and he brings her into a hug. He pulls the collar of her shirt down and rubs his thumb over her mating gland.

“Stay with me.” 

She shakes her head yes and he leans over, moving his mouth over her gland. Her legs give out and he holds her up, bringing his hand to her face and leaning in for a deep kiss. She kisses him back, letting her Omega override her brain. Ben pulls away from her and gives her a look. 

“What?” 

“Your scent. It just shifted.” 

He leans over again and moves his face to her neck. 

“Your heat.” 

“No, It’s not time yet. I still have months and I don’t feel it.” 

Ben shakes his head. 

“It’s happening Rey. We need to get inside right now.” 

His voice is urgent and he sweeps her up in his arms, carrying her inside. 

“Woah, where are you going.” Han stops them.

“Her heat.” 

“I can’t smell anything.” 

“See Ben?” Rey says.

“It’s starting soon, I have to get her somewhere safe.” 

Han looks back and forth between Ben and Rey. 

“I’ll call Obi.” 

Ben nods and Walks away with Rey, moving down hallways and to a large door. He lets her down and they stand outside the door together, holding hands. Once they enter there’s no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll ever feel happy with this chapter so I decided to just move on. It's good enough haha.


	5. Heat

“Are you ready?” 

“Does it matter?” 

Ben drops Rey’s hand and leans down, taking her face in his hand. 

“It matters.”

“And if I say no?” 

Ben tenses and lets go of her face, taking a step back. 

“Then I’ll go somewhere else for your heat. You need to decide now though, I’m about to go into rut and won’t be able to stop when that happens.” 

Rey looks down, knitting her brows. She’s not sure what she wants. If she says she wants more time the backlash from both their families will be big. It will give her a few more months before she’s mated but won't change the fact that it will happen. She thinks about her heat. It’s horrible and the thought of going through it alone makes her want to cry. Does she want to go though her heat alone just to push off mating with Ben for a few more months? She looks at Ben, standing a few feet away. He’s obviously holding himself back. Beads of sweat form on his forehead and he clenches and unclenches his hands. If she says no he’ll have to go through a rut alone. He doesn’t have to give her this option, he could force her to mate him right now. She wonders why he’s giving her this choice. Does he not want to mate with her? Does he want her to say no?

“What about you? Do you want this?” 

“Rey, It’s taking everything I have not to grab you and pull you into that room. Yes I want this.”

Rey turns to the door, reaching out and grabbing the knob.

“Ok, I’m ready.” 

Rey pushes the door open and walks in. The room is theirs, hers and Bens. It’s much larger than the guest room she’s been living in and has everything they need for her heat already set up. It’s complete with a small sitting area and mini fridge to keep water and snack cold. She walks over to the bed and feels the comforter, focusing on taking in the room instead of her overactive brain, anxiously spinning around with anxiety. Ben closes and locks the door. 

“I think maybe I’ll take a shower before it all starts.” 

“Alone?” 

“I mean we’re going to be literally attached soon.” 

“But what if you slip or something?” 

Ben walks close to Rey, putting his hands on her upper arms. She looks in his eyes. His pupils are growing, making his eyes appear black. She inhales deeply, taking in his scent. His rut is here and she knows that her heat will start very soon. A cramp moves through her abdomen and it takes everything not to whimper. She wants a few minutes by herself before her mind enters an Omega space. She shifts her approach.

“Alpha, please can you make sure we have enough food and water while I get ready for you?” 

Ben sucks in a breath. 

“Yes, of course.” 

Rey walks to an impressive bathroom, complete with a large tub, shower, and two sinks. She undresses and steps in the shower, starting the water. Her body starts aching. Her heat usually begins slower than this. It must be Bens presence that’s made it start so suddenly. Everything feels sudden. A few hours ago she was sitting by herself, then she was opening up to another human for the first time ever. And now here she is. She sits down, hugging her stomach with her arms and putting her head on the wall. Ben asked her if she wants to mate with him and she thinks about it now. She’s always thought of it from the perspective of a duty, something she has to do. She thinks of Ben, about every time he’s been overbearing and controlling. How he’s made her feel like an object. He’s also kind though. She feels safe with him. She remembers how he held her after she was drugged at the bonfire. How he made her feel better. She feels a pull towards him that she’s never felt with anyone. She does want him, she’s just scared. Scared that once he bites her she’ll be a different person. No matter what has happened in her life, she’s always been unique, always been a free spirit. What happens if she loses the part of herself that makes her her.

“Omega, are you ok?” There’s a knock on the door.

Rey doesn’t answer. She doesn’t even remember locking the door, it must have been out of habit. The shower might have been a bad idea. She thought she had more time but she’s now in too much pain to move.

There’s banging and Ben shouts an Alpha command through the door. Rey gets up and covers herself in a robe, hobbling to the door and unlocking it. Ben enters the room, grabbing her and looking all over for signs of injury. He pushes her against the sink, lifting her until she’s sitting on the counter and looking him in the eye. He takes deep breaths, taking her face in his hands and stroking her cheek. 

“Do not ever lock me out Omega. I’m serious, not ever.” 

Rey's Omega starts taking over and she lets out a whimper.

“I won’t Alpha, I’m sorry.” 

Ben scoops her up and carries her to the bed. She immediately starts rearranging blankets and pillows, creating the perfect area for her and Ben. When she’s finished, she turns to Ben expectantly, grabbing his arm and pulling him in. 

“It’s perfect.” He says. 

She smiles and sits in the nest, relaxing. A cramp hits and she cries out. It’s more painful with an Alpha present. The desire for him is overwhelming and Rey can’t help but beg for his knot. She wants him, needs him. Ben positions himself on top of her and looks down. 

“You’re so perfect.” 

He moves her robe aside, staring at her. She reaches out and pushes his shirt up. He grabs hold of it and pulls it off, moving to his pants and taking them off quickly. He grabs his enlarged penis and brings it to her entrance. 

“It hurts Alpha, I need you.” 

“I know, I need to go slow.” 

He pushes his tip in and Rey grinds against it, wanting more. He slowly pushes in until she’s full. It’s not enough. She needs his knot. Rey grabs Ben’s arms and digs her nails into him. He starts moving faster, moving one hand to her breast to tease her nipple. Rey arches her back and moves her face to the side, closing her eyes. She focuses on his touch. His hands feel cool against her skin. He takes her chin, moving it so she looks at him. 

“No looking away Omega.” 

She nods and looks at him, letting go of one arm and moving her hand over his chest. 

“I want to claim you,” She says.

Rey’s mating gland starts itching. She wants him to claim her and she wants to claim him.

“Please Alpha.” 

She places her hands on the bed and pushes herself away from him. She moves quickly to Ben’s mating gland, biting down. She releases her jaw and Ben looks at her like a predator. He pushes her into her stomach and she lifts her ass up in the air and moves her hair to the side, giving access to her mating gland. He grabs her hips and does slow thrusts, reaching around to her clit and stoking it. Her logical brain is completely gone, lost in a haze of desire and heat. She’s claimed him and now he’ll do the same to her.

“Please Alpha, I need it.” 

Ben gives one deep thrust, pulling her up and biting her gland. Rey cries out Ben's name as her orgasm rushes through her body. She feels Ben’s knot inflate and they’re locked together. The anxiety and overthinking she’s done all day melts away, she feels relaxed and safe. She wants this feeling forever. They lie on the bed, knotted together and Ben traces his bite mark. 

“Sleep Omega,” He whispers.

Rey closes her eyes and drifts off. 

\--- 

Rey wakes up to an empty bed. She panics, sitting up and looking around the room. She starts hyperventilating, thinking that her mate left her. Ben is picking up a bottle of water and a granola bar from the table. He sees that she’s awake and runs quickly back to the bed. She grabs his arm and pulls him onto the nest and he in turn wraps his arms around her pulling her into his lap. She shakes and cries into his chest.

“Shhh, it’s ok Omega. I’m sorry I left like that. I was just getting you something to eat and drink.” 

He hands her the water then he breaks off a piece of the granola bar feeding it to her. 

“Don’t leave.”

“I won’t.”

She starts feeling the next wave. It’s even more painful than the last and she lies down in the bed curled up in the fetal position. Ben doesn’t say anything. He sets the food down and moves to take care of his mate. 

They start coming out of it on the third day, having more and more time between waves. 

“Ben?” 

“Mmhmm?” 

“Why did you want to mate with me?” 

Ben sighs.

“You know how I’m overbearing and protective and all the stereotypical Alpha stuff?” 

“Yes.”

“It’s just you Rey. You’re the only one I’ve ever cared about enough to get angry at. Even before I presented, I wanted you.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“You don’t believe me?” Ben grabs her and pulls her close to him.

“I’ve heard you talk to your parents about me. I’ve heard you say you didn’t want me, that I’m too much work. You think I look like a squirrel.” Rey sniffles

“Squirrels are cute.”

Rey tries to move away but he grabs around her waist.

“Ok, yes I said those things. I’ve said worse than that that you probably haven't heard.”

“You don’t actually want me.” Rey says, eyes welling. 

Ben growls, clutching her tight. 

“I want you Rey, don’t say that. Never say that.”

He relaxes his grip 

“I have a confession. I used to stalk you a little bit. I did know you had left the day you got coffee with Rose and all the times I caught you sneaking back in were because I was waiting for you. I would always check to see if your light was on in your room. You always left it on when you left.” 

“I knew it.” Rey crosses her arms.

“As for the things I’ve said. That I didn’t want you and didn’t like you. I don’t have a good excuse, I shouldn’t have said those things. I was young and in denial. I do have an explanation though.” 

He pauses, thinking before continuing. 

“ I have to be perfect, always have. My whole life I’ve been held to an impossible standard. My parents like control and I’ll be honest that I’m the same way. I was so young when they told me I was going to marry you. Then I met you and you couldn’t stand me, doing all those pranks and calling me names. I couldn’t handle that. I hated that I had no control. I didn’t have any control about the marriage and I had no control over you.“

Ben leans over and kisses his mark.

“The day I realized I actually cared about you was that week you went swimming in the middle of the night. I think we were eighteen. You ran past me sopping wet and you were so happy. It’s the first time I saw you happy. You had this mischievous glint in your eye. The next day when I found out you were sick I couldn’t handle it. I got so angry, I threw a glass across the kitchen. I’ve never felt such intense emotions about someone before. I actually presented the day you left. I rubbed your scent over my gland and it triggered my first rut.”

“I always thought you just had an overbearing personality.” 

“That’s not it at all. Ok, well with you it’s a little bit like that. It’s really hard to hold back when it comes to your safety. My biggest regret from the last few years is going to our parents instead of talking to you about everything. I was so consumed with fear. I see all of the reports of assault from the kingdom and the thought of that happening to you... I thought It would help but it just pushed you away.” 

Rey feels another cramp. Her heat is starting again. It feels duller this time and she knows that it will be over soon and she’ll have to face the real world. For now she lets her nest be the only place that exists. She lets herself be happy and carefree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the chapter in two because it was getting long and there's still some scenes I want to add before the ending. 
> 
> Warning, Author commentary ahead. 
> 
> I tried to explain a little of Ben's feelings and motivations in this chapter. I know that not everyone will be happy with Rey's decision to be with him. 
> 
> The next chapter has a little more growth for him and the other Alphas in Rey's life. It's inherent in their personalities to be aggressive and overprotective so that's just the way it is. It's an ABO and that's pretty typical. There can be growth though!
> 
> On the other hand, I know some of y'all feel like Rey is the worst. I personally think that everyone acts selfishly in this fic and that's kinda the point. It's about growing into emotional maturity and learning to open up and communicate. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all of y'all who are reading this and commenting. I do read the comments and think about them as I'm writing and editing.


	6. Ben

Twelve 

“Do you want to play checkers after breakfast?” Rey gives Ben an innocent look. 

“Sure.” 

Rey inhales her food, practically running to the game room. Ben is tricked. He truly thinks that Rey wants to spend time with him. He walks excitedly to the game room. Maybe they can be friends. Maybe it won’t be as bad as he thought. He walks through the door and immediately feels wet paint drop on his head. Rey is laughing hysterically and he feels betrayed and embarrassed. 

“Rey, I’m going to kill you!”

Ben runs at Rey, holding her down and smearing paint all over her.

Fourteen 

Ben opens his drawer to find every piece of clothing he owns covered in glitter. He spends months finding glitter all over everything. In the shower, in his clothes, in his bed. Bullies at school tease him, his friends tease him, even his parents point out the glitter until he finally tells them what happened. His parents make it clear that he will not be retaliating and it eats him up. He wants so badly to get back at her. He won’t though. He’ll follow the rules like he always does. 

Fifteen

Ben walks through hospital hallways with his parents, heading to Rey’s room. He’s angry at himself for Rey’s injury. Her falling from the tree plays over and over in his mind. He can’t do this, can’t care about her. He doesn’t want to feel like this, to have this responsibility, he just wants to be a normal teenager. 

“You should have been watching after her!” Han says.

“I told her not to but she did anyway!”

“Omega’s need to be watched closely Ben, they’re impulsive and forgetful. It’s your job to do that.” 

“This is so much work. I don’t want it.” 

“You are very lucky to have an Omega Ben, you’ll see after you present. It’s worth it trust me.”

They’re at her room now and Ben leans against the wall, frustrated. She doesn’t even like him, she’s made that clear. He composes himself and walks into her hospital room. He’s an Alpha and a prince. He has a responsibility to always be in control. Rey looks at him with so much anger. She’s always able to get a rise out of him and he doesn’t know why. Why, after she’s irresponsible and falls out of a tree would she be mad at him? His parents make him sign her cast and in a moment of brainlessness he writes fart. She doesn’t even notice and he wonders how long she’ll go around with fart on her cast before noticing it. 

Sixteen 

Ben knocks on Rey’s door. She’s been ignoring him all week and he wants to talk. They’re sixteen now and should be able to have a civil conversation for once. She doesn’t answer and he calls her name, putting his head to the door. He doesn’t think she’s even there. Where is she? He walks outside to where her window is. Her light is on. He hears footsteps walking towards him and hides in the shadows. It’s Rey. What is she doing out this late?

“What are you doing.” 

Rey screams.

“Ben, oh my god you scared me.” 

“You were sneaking out.” 

“And if I was?” 

Rey steps around Ben and he follows her to the front door.

“It’s like midnight Ben, what are you even doing out here?”

“I’m allowed to be out right now Rey, you’re not.” 

Rey gives Ben a shove and walks to her room and Ben goes straight to his parents room. Telling them is the right thing to do. 

Eighteen 

Ben is carrying a book back to his room when it happens. Rey runs into him soaking wet and shivering. Something awakens inside of him. He can smell her in a way he’s never been able to before. He looks at her lips, which curve into a small smile and his eyes move down her body. A voice in his head, one that was only a small whisper before and now is like a second person, starts telling him things. His Omega is cold. His Omega needs help. He needs to make sure she’s ok. He needs to make sure she’s never hurt again. Knot her. Claim her. She’s yours. 

“Rey, what?” 

His Omega tries to run away. He grabs her arm, holding her back.

“It’s late and you’re wet and freezing Rey, what were you doing?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

She tugs her arm out of his grasp and he holds himself back from running after her. She doesn’t leave his mind all evening. The moment he rubs her scent over his gland he realizes what’s happening. He’s presenting. 

Nineteen 

Ben paces back and forth, waiting for Rey. He’s nervous and a little excited. Everything will be different now. He walks to the front door, somehow knowing that she’s there and sure enough he can smell her. She’s beautiful, his Omega. He can tell that she’s as affected as he is. He reaches out and touches her scent gland and she gives the most wonderful whine. He smiles and leans in to kiss her but she backs away. 

“Why are you moving away Rey?” 

“Why are you trying to kiss me Ben?” 

“You’re my Omega.” 

“So now that I’m presented everything from before magically disappears?” 

Ben starts getting angry and upset. He knows she can feel it too. Why is she pushing him away?

“Ugh, Rey seriously. I thought after you presented you’d get more compliant.” 

He sees the hurt in her eyes and immediately regrets what he said.

“And I’m disappointed to find out you’ve gotten even more of an asshole since presenting.”

He doesn’t have time to respond before she’s out the door. His instincts take over and he runs after her but she’s already gone. He’s an idiot. 

“Rey please stop hiding.” 

She won’t even speak to him the rest of the week, avoiding him at all costs. He thought everything would be different and he was right. It’s much worse now.

Twenty 

Ben knows she’s not at the castle. His Alpha is screaming at him to go and find her. To drag her back to where he knows she’ll be safe. He sits at home waiting for her but isn’t expecting what he finds when she walks in the door. She smells like another Alpha. 

“You were with another Alpha.” 

“I...”

“This is just like you Rey.” 

He can’t believe she would touch another Alpha. How could she stab him in the back like that? 

“Are you sure you’re even an Omega?”

“Maybe you’re just not enough Alpha for me.” Rey says. 

Ben’s Alpha is screaming at him, urging him to knot her, to claim her. He needs to make sure everyone knows she’s his. He forces himself to let her go before he does something he’ll regret.

“Wash that smell off now.” 

“I think I’ll keep it.” 

His rational brain is almost completely gone now.

“Now Omega.” 

He Grabs one of her arms and leans into her neck, smelling her scent and growling. With his other hand he pulls the back of her shirt down. His lips meet her mating gland and he licks and sucks at it, biting the skin beside her gland. He realizes what he’s done as soon as he’s done it. He can’t lose control like that. She’s not his yet and he has no right.

“I didn’t…” 

Rey is already gone and he forces himself not to run after her.

Twenty one 

Ben walks into the club already knowing that Rey is there. He sees her dancing on the other side of the room and completely ignores his friends waiting for him at the bar. An Alpha has his eyes set on Rey, trying to put his hands on her and Ben bulldozes through the crowd, punching him in the face and pulling Rey out. 

“What are you doing here Rey?”

“I told you I was going out.” 

“And I said no.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do Ben.” 

“Yes I can, I’m your Alpha. You’re lucky I was here to save you.” 

“I would have taken care of it myself if you hadn’t gotten in the way. Also, you’re not my Alpha yet, and you’re mistaken if you think I’ll do anything you say even after we mate.” 

Ben watches in disbelief as Rey walks back into the club. Every Alpha knows she’s there. They’re all staring at Rey, waiting for her to be alone. He has to get her out of here before something terrible happens. He grabs her arm.

“I’m taking you home.”

Rey pulls out of his grasp. He watches as His Omega walks away from him once more.

“I’ll go home when I’m ready,” She yells.

He barely even acknowledges his friends the whole night, his eyes watch Rey move around the club. He’s so careful, so responsible. He’s always been the rule follower, always been above reproach. People are looking at him, gossip spreading. Rey’s actions look bad on him and his parents. The effort to stay away makes his muscles ache. When she finally leaves he follows her with the car.

“Get in the car.” 

“I’ll walk.” 

Ben suppresses a growl. He’s incredibly close to giving her an Alpha command. He knows he shouldn’t but it sits at the tip of his tongue anyway. It would be so easy right now to tell her what to do. He gets out of the cars and pulls her in instead. 

“Geeze Ben, why are you being so ridiculous.” 

“Why am I being ridiculous? Rey your actions reflect on me. You can’t be out there dancing like that, dressed how you are. Not to mention the danger you put yourself in and how you disregarded your rules.” 

Rey looks down at herself.

“Ah yes, a girl wearing a dress at a club and dancing. Scandalous. However will you repair your reputation Ben?” 

“Omega Rey, an Omega at a club alone. It looked like I couldn’t take care of you. I had to watch you all night because every Alpha there was looking at you.”

“I’m not going to stop living my life because of some Alphas looking at me.”

Ben doesn’t hold back. He tells her off, angry and embarrassed at the events of the night. He knows she’s not listening to him. She never listens, never thinks about anybody else. She acts with such disregard for him and his family. 

Ben makes sure Rey gets safely to her room before waking their parents up. He doesn’t know what needs to happen but he does know that pretty soon she’ll end up hurt and he can’t bear for that to happen.

Present 

Ben watches his Omega sleep. Seeing her so light and carefree makes his heart swell. She’s like a different person now. The knotting and claiming was everything he imagined. What has really surprised him though is the closeness he feels to her. Watching her reach for him, want him, trust him makes him burst with warmth. He’s never felt so close to another human before. He loves her and not just because biology tells him to claim. He truly feels connected to her on a level he didn’t know was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circe87 wanted to hear some of Ben's perspective so this is for them. I hope you like it! I wasn't originally planning on sharing his perspective at all but I actually like how the chapter turned out.
> 
> I've been having a hard time finishing the last chapter but I'm working on it and will hopefully post it soon.


	7. Safe

A faceless Alpha chases after Rey, gaining ground slowly but steadily. She reaches the end of a long hallway and turns around to face the Alpha. He cackles, slowly walking towards her as she pushes herself against the wall. 

“I got you now princess.” 

Rey awakens suddenly, Her heart beating rapidly and her body shaking in fear. She wipes sweat from her forehead and takes a deep breath. Ben is beside her, still asleep and snoring gently. 

She shuffles out of bed and to the bathroom to take a post heat shower. she stares at herself in the mirror while the water heats, moving her hand to her mating gland. It’s done. She doesn’t know how she feels about it. Everything feels so different now. She can’t ignore her Omega anymore. The voice in her head is louder than it was before and she realizes how much she’s ignored that voice, pushing down her instincts. 

Anxiety takes hold of her without warning, crushing her chest like a vice. For years she pushed Ben away. She avoided him, pranked him, and ran away from him. How will she face him now that her heat is done. Will he still like her? She doesn’t feel like she deserves him. She doesn’t deserve his love after she ignored him for years, after she got herself drugged at that party. How could he want such a horrible Omega. They’ve bonded with each other forever and Rey can’t help but feel guilty and undeserving.

“Hey, what’s wrong.” 

Rey looks at Ben, eyes wide. She starts feeling dizzy and realizes she’s been holding her breath.

“Breathe”

Ben holds Rey, putting one hand behind her head and pulling her into his chest. 

“I feel like the worst Omega ever.” 

“It’s ok, Just breathe. You’re not the worst Omega.” 

Rey takes deep breaths until she’s calmed down. 

“So, We should let everyone know I guess.” Ben says

“Yeah.” 

They shower and prepare for the day, taking their time together. Being mated is awkward in some ways. Despite knowing each other for years, Rey feels like she barely knows Ben. conversely, Rey also feels closer to Ben than anyone she’s ever known. She needs him in a way she’s never needed anyone before and it scares her. 

They open the door to the outside world and walk out, finding Han and Leia sitting together in a parlor. 

“Congratulations!” Leia jumps up.

“Thanks,” Ben says.

“We made the announcement already and marked the wedding for next week.”

Ben and his parents talk about plans for the official wedding ceremony and Rey’s mind starts wandering. She’ll have to get up in front of everyone for the ceremony. She’s never enjoyed ceremonies and public events but they’ve never made her anxious either. She’s scared and she doesn’t know why. Her emotions are everywhere. She’s read that mated Omega’s often develop social anxiety but this is more than she was expecting. She doesn’t even want to walk outside without Ben.

“Is she ok?” Han asks Ben.

Rey feels Ben’s hand on her back. He starts rubbing small circles and she looks at him. 

“She’s fine,” Ben answers.

“I’m just a little overwhelmed,” Rey says.

“That’s normal honey.” 

Rey bites her lip and nods. 

“We can push it back if you’re not ready,” Ben says.

“No, it’s fine.” 

\--- 

Over the next few days Rey has nightmares every time she sleeps. Sometimes she wakes from them multiple times a night. Dark circles form under her eyes and her anxiety only grows. She tries to ignore the nightmares but Ben starts to notice and instinctively wakes up before her, ready to comfort her.

“I got you, it’s ok.” Ben strokes Rey's hair.

“Rey, what is this?”

“It’s just normal anxiety from being mated.”

“No, this isn’t normal. There’s a reason aside from being mated. ”

Rey doesn’t want to say what’s been on her mind. When she admits to Ben how much shaken up she still feels from the bonfire, that she feels unworthy and unlovable, she’ll have to admit it to herself too. She’ll have to confront how much she hates herself and she doesn’t know if she can do that. 

“Please Rey, I know something is on your mind.”

She furrows her brows and takes a shaky breath.

“I just feel like the worst Omega ever.”

“Why do you feel that way?”

“I ignored rules and warnings. I thought I wanted freedom and independence, like if I followed the rules and was the Omega everyone wanted me to be I was letting them win. I was so intent on being free, whatever that meant, that I put myself in positions that I knew were dangerous. I went to the bonfire and got exactly what I deserved.” 

“Rey, you know it’s not your fault that you got drugged at that party?” 

“It feels like my fault.” 

“Rey, look at me.” 

He takes her head in his large hands, bringing their faces together. 

“You did not deserve to get drugged.”

“But I knew the risks and went anyway.” 

“Knowing risks isn’t the same thing as wanting them to happen.” 

“It’s a consequence for my action.” 

“Rey. No.” Ben growls

“It’s true.” 

“I’ll say it over and over as many times as you need me to. It’s not your fault.” 

“But.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

I could have…” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

Rey nuzzles into Ben, his scent calming her down. 

“I can’t stop blaming myself.” 

He kisses her gently on the head, moving her hair back.

“I know. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for every nightmare. I’ll hold you and tell you you’re ok ” 

He pushes a stray piece of hair out of her face and kisses her on the forehead.

“It’s not your fault.”

This time she almost believes it.

\---

Rey can’t stop blaming herself. For so long she’s ignored her problems, pushing them away and convincing herself she’s fine. She can’t do that anymore. She’s let her emotions out, admitted to herself how much she cares about everything that’s happened in her life. It’s like a forest fire started by a spark. Even after putting out the fire the damage remains.

She sits in bed reading a book, not wanting to go to sleep just to be woken again by nightmares. Ben comes out of the bathroom and stands between her and the bed, staring at her for a few minutes. 

“Come with me.” 

What?” 

Ben doesn’t say anything. He grabs her hand and leads her outside to the pond. He pulls his jacket off, looking Rey in the eyes.

“You told me before your heat that you were selfish, that you just wanted to hurt other people. Now you’re so caught up in what you did wrong that you’ve forgotten why you acted the way you did. You lost your mother, your kingdom, and your agency. I could have tried to understand why you acted how you did but instead I just let resentment grow. I thought we were in the same position and couldn’t understand why you would rebel while I didn’t. You were a child in pain with no way to show it. I’m so sorry Rey.”

Ben takes off another layer of clothing. 

“My whole life I’ve done whatever my parents told me to. I thought I was somehow better for it. I saw you as a rebellious Omega and I often treated you like that was all you were. You’re more than that. You’re strong and fiercely independent. You have been unashamedly you for as long as I’ve known you. I hate seeing you so broken now.”

“But I hurt other people. You were all right. I’m lucky I was never kidnapped or raped.” 

“Maybe sometimes things aren't black and white. Maybe we make mistakes and hurt other people. That doesn’t mean that that’s all we are though. It doesn’t negate the good things you’ve done or invalidate the ways you’ve been hurt.” 

He finishes taking off his clothes and jumps in the freezing water. 

“Are you coming?” 

Rey smiles and starts undressing. 

“You know, I always thought of you as another stuck up Alpha. I thought you would order me around after we mated, that I would become some sort of slave. I was scared so I pushed you away. You’re more than that Ben. You’re kind and responsible. People love and respect you and they’re right.” 

Rey jumps in and immediately starts shaking. 

“Oh, fuck no.” 

Ben grabs Rey and pulls her out of the water. He works fast, covering her in clothes and running with her back inside and to the warm shower. He fusses over her, yelling inanimate objects around the bathroom. 

“Why did I think that was a good idea? Jumping in the pond? It’s almost winter! She’s going to get sick for sure and it’s my fault.” He yells at the toilet.

Rey stares at him from under the warm water, mouth wide open in disbelief. His pupils are blown and he looks almost feral. It’s the first time he’s acted like this since they’ve mated, like a stereotypical Alpha. It’s what she always feared, being stuck with an angry Alpha, told what to do and protected like an object. She finds though that she’s not scared at all. She wants to comfort him, to show him that she’s safe and that she loves him. He needs her just like she needs him. She smiles and pulls him into her. 

“What?” 

“It was romantic Ben, thank you.” 

“I’m sorry, I tried but I just can’t see you hurt. My Alpha won’t let me.” 

Rey kisses Ben. 

“You’re a good Alpha.” 

Rey watches tension release from Ben’s body. She wants to take care of him, needs to make sure he feels loved and safe. 

\--- 

Rey holds up her wedding dress. Leia picked it out since Rey hadn’t wanted anything to do with wedding planning at the time. It’s very traditional and not at all her style. 

“I hate it.” 

“I think you look great.” 

“What if I cut the sleeves off?” 

“My mom would freak.” 

“Your parents are always mad at me anyway.”

“That’s not true.” 

“I mean, they don’t like me.” 

“They do like you!” 

“They tolerate me. I’m like a pet that looks pretty and they can show off.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“It’s ok, I’m used to it.” 

“No it’s not. This is how you actually feel?” 

“Of course it is.” 

Rey finds a pair of scissors and gets to work. She cuts the sleeves off and the bottom so it’s no longer full length. She puts it on and looks at herself in the mirror. It does look a bit like she took a pair of scissors to it but in a good way.

“It does look better this way. More you.” Ben smiles. He loosens his tie, throwing it on the bed.

“Ready?” 

“No.” 

Ben takes her hand, pulling her up. 

“The sooner we get it over with the sooner we can come back here.” 

They walk out together, meeting their parents in the hall. Obi gives Rey a hug and she hugs him back half heartedly. She’s been trying not to think about her dad. She doesn’t need to rely on him for love and affection anymore and can’t bring herself to feel the same way about him. She loves him, but it’s an aching love. It almost feels like loss. He’s no longer this perfect parent to her. The rose colored glasses have come off and she now sees her father as a human who makes mistakes. 

Leia looks Rey up and down, opening and closing her mouth several times before finally saying what’s on her mind. 

“Rey, what on earth did you do to your dress.” 

“I like it more this way.” 

“Ben, why didn’t you stop her!” 

“You could have at least put a tie on Ben. This is your wedding and you should look presentable” Han adds.

Ben shrugs and gives a half smile, winking at Rey.

“I think you two should go change.” 

“I think it’s just a dress and just a tie.” 

“Ben.” 

“Mom.”

They drive to a large building where people are gathered everywhere, holding flags up and cheering. They enter the building and walk to a stage, where an officiant waits. It’s a short ceremony, largely just a show for the citizens. They finish the ceremony and spend several hours talking to the people at a reception. It feels a bit overwhelming to Rey and she decides she needs a small break. Rey walks to the bathroom and splashes her face with water. 

“Rey.” 

She jumps and looks over to see Rose.

“Oh, Rose,” Rey smiles. 

Rose looks down and crosses her arms. 

“I’m just really sorry about what happened.” 

“I knew the risks and decided to go anyway. You’re not at fault.” 

“But I invited you and then kept at it. Ben said no and I kept pushing.” 

Rey pulls Rose into a hug. 

“You’re the only one whose ever treated me like a person before an Omega. Please don’t stop now.”

They part and Rose wipes the tears from her eyes. 

Rey walks out of the bathroom and looks at the group of people in the reception hall. She doesn’t feel ready to go back. She looks around to see Ben, happily shaking hands. He’s a good leader and the people seem to genuinely like him. The reception hall has a beautiful garden with a fountain and Rey walks out, sitting on a bench facing the fountain.

“I found her, south fountain.” a voice says behind her. Rey looks over her shoulder to see a security guard. A few minutes later Ben shows up, pulling Rey into a hug. His scent is a mix of angry, scared, and relieved. Comfort Alpha. She reaches up and touches his face.

“What’s wrong.” 

“You left without saying anything.” 

“I’m sorry, I went to the bathroom and then just needed a little break. I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“I’m not mad but next time bother me.”

They sit together on the bench, looking at the fountain. It’s not long before they’re interrupted.

“Oh you found her, good. Stay close Rey.” Han chastises.

\---

Obi corners Rey after the reception ends. 

“I’m heading out soon but I’ll see you in a few months.” 

“Ok.” Rey looks down, not wanting to make eye contact.

Obi pulls Rey into a hug. 

“I’ve only ever wanted the best for you.”

“I know.” 

He leads her to a chair and sits down with her.

“I see you with Ben and you’re so different than before, so happy now.”

Obi kisses Rey on the head. 

“I love you Rey.” 

Rey wants to tell her father everything on her mind, how much she was hurt by the way she grew up. She doesn’t though. She just can’t bring herself to make her father feel bad. As much as she was hurt she also knows her father did what he thought was right. Maybe one day she’ll share with him everything she feels about her upbringing but for now she walks away.

“I love you too dad.” 

\--- 

Ben lies back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. Rey unzips his pants and pulls them down, releasing his cock. She takes it in her hands and leans down giving it a gentle kiss before taking the tip and sucking. She pulls back and licks up the shaft before taking his cock in her mouth again, this time pushing it farther into her mouth. Ben’s breath hitches. 

“I’m going to come.” 

He pushes her back and she looks at him confused. 

“Hands and knees.” 

She does as instructed and he comes behind her, kneading her ass. He pushes a finger inside of her and she squirms. 

“You’re so wet.” 

He thrusts with his finger several times before bringing his cock up to her entrance and pushing in. They both let out sighs of relief as Ben thrusts slowly. Rey drops her front and pushes back into him, wanting more. She reaches under and circles her clit. Ben starts thrusting harder. He grabs her hair and pulls gently while pushing once more, filling her with come. His knot inflates, sending Rey into her own orgasm. Ben kisses Rey’s neck gently as they lie knotted together.

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.”

They fall asleep shortly after but aren’t asleep long before Rey wakes up screaming.

“Hey, it’s ok.” 

“Sorry I woke you.” 

“Always wake me up ok?” 

“I will.” 

Rey rolls over into Ben’s embrace. She breathes in his scent, letting the feeling of love and safety wash over her. 

Memories of Rey’s life play in her head. The day of her mother's funeral, sitting in class after losing friends from the hurricane, being told she would be sold off. Memories of overhearing the way people talk about her. The memory of getting assaulted at twenty and drugged at twenty-one, of waking up confused and afraid. For so long Rey has fought against these memories, ignoring them. She can’t do that anymore so she lets them move through her, accepting them and letting them go. 

“It’s not your fault.” Ben whispers. 

And this time Rey actually believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I hope y'all like this chapter. It was just not coming together and I had to rewrite a bunch of stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by that first part of Swan Princess where they're kids and hate each other and also Beauty And The Beast. 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> The Stone is not forgotten, (If you're also reading that one too.) I just needed a minute.


End file.
